


Dirty

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [4]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killian Cursed To Be A Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 14:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: A follow up to Killy Cat, Collar and Ginger, based on this prompt: Killy Cat gets super dirty and Emma gives him his first bath and he doesn’t like it.





	Dirty

“Killian!“ Emma gasped in horror as her furry pirate slid across the marble floor of the throne room, having just run at full speed from outside. He was wet and muddy and left lots of puddles, mud and paw prints in his wake.

Killian meowed in greeting to the royals and righted himself before he trotted over to their thrones.

“You need a bath, babe.“ Emma said, getting up from her throne and making her way over to him, “Did you just go out and roll in the mud? You’re covered in it.“

Killian waited until he was next to her before he began to shake himself, sending water and mud in all directions.

“No! Bad Killy Cat!“ Emma gasped, covering her face to avoid the flying droplets.

Killian huffed a laugh, proud of the mischief he’d managed to cause in just a few minutes inside the palace.

“Come on. Bath time.“ Emma decided, lifting him up and holding him at arm’s length from her body to avoid getting any more mud on her already splattered dress.

 

\---

 

“Sit. Stay.“ Emma said as she put Killian down in the sink.

Killian meowed at her and attempted to climb out onto the side but she stopped him, “No, you’re covered in mud and you need a bath.“ she said, “Now sit there and I’ll clean you up.“

Emma turned the water on and put the plug into the sink, filling it with lukewarm water. Killian began to become more agitated as the water rose, meowing at her in protest.

“Shush. It’ll only take a few minutes.“ she said, lathering up her hands with a sweet smelling soap and beginning to clean his furry body. She even managed to get a purr out of him as she ran her soapy fingers through his fur.

It didn’t take long for her to scrub him clean and she gently dunked him below the water line to rinse the soap off. She’d expected a protest of some kind, Killian always had a little more fighting spirit when he was in cat form, but she didn’t expect the almighty shriek he let out when she dunked him. She knew cats didn’t like water, but she didn’t realise quite how much until she watched her still soapy pirate cat launch himself out of the sink and onto the side.

“That was a little dramatic.“ Emma teased, reaching for him.

Killian backed away from her hands and shook his furry head to show his ongoing opposition to the bath.

“I just need to rinse you off and then you’re done.“ she reassured, “It’ll just be like two more dunks under the water and then I’ll dry you off.“

Killian meowed again but slowly moved forward, wanting the slippery soap gone from his usually soft fur.

“Good Killy Cat.“ Emma soothed, lifting him and putting him back into the sink again. She dunked him twice, as agreed, before she lifted him out of the dirty water and put him down on a towel.

Later, once the trauma of the bath had been forgotten, Killian curled up with Emma in their bed and purred as she ran her fingers through his clean, dry fur.


End file.
